Señales
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Estupida Monotonía. Me sonrio y me enseño un papel -Hola-me reí y negué con mi cabeza divertido. Me descubrí sonriendo todas las noches y pensando en ella antes de dormir y siendo mi primer pensamiento al despertar.


_**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Summary**_

_**Estupida Monotonía.**_

_**Me sonrio y me enseño un papel**_

_**-Hola-me reí y negué con mi cabeza divertido.**_

_**Me descubrí sonriendo todas las noches y pensando en ella antes de dormir y siendo mi primer pensamiento al despertar.**_

_**Señales**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Monotonía

Estupida

Estupida

Estupida Monotonía.

Estupida

Estupida

Estupida Monotonía.

Levantate

Bañate

Vistete

Toma el metrobus

Camina al edificio

Sube las escaleras

Giro a la izquierda

Saluda con una palmada en la espalda a Jasper

Giro a la izquierda

Esquiva el pie de Emmett

Dale un zape en la cabeza

Gira a la derecha

Topa con el ventanal gigante

Observa el edificio que se encuentra adelante

Nada interesante

Sientate en tu silla

Empieza con el articulo

1 hora

2 horas

¿Qué diablos pasa con mi vida?

3 horas

4 horas

Bostezo

5 horas

6 horas

¿ya casi?

7 horas

8 horas

¡Por fin!

Ahora levántate

Checa tu calendario.

Es lunes

No hay fiesta

Despidete

De regreso al Bus

Llega tu casa

Quitate los zapatos

Cambiate a la pijama

Prende la tele

Nada interesante

Apaga la tele

Duermete

Maldito Día

Estupida

Estupida

Estupida monotonia

Estupida

Despierta

Bañate

Repite la rutina del día anterior

Sentado estoy, y estoy dibujando un perro en un hoja blanca, cuando una extraña luz se empieza a mover, me le quedo viendo extrañado, volteo a mi derecha donde esta el gran ventanal

Y veo a una chica con un espejo como del tamaño de mi cabeza, riendo, yo sonrió divertido.

Cuando vio que cacho mi atención, baja el espejo y puedo verla a la perfeccion.

Era una chica MUY guapa, cabello moreno y debido a que nuestros edificios estaban a 5 metros de distancia no pude verle los ojos bien, pero eran de un color como chocolate, pero aun así en la distancia me idiotizaron.

Me sonrio y me enseño un papel

_-Hola_-me reí y negué con mi cabeza divertido.

Agarre el papel en el que escribia y le conteste-_Hola ¿Qué andas haciendo?_

Volteo la hoja y escribió-_Ando aburrida, ¿A poco tu no?-_dijo frunciendo el ceño

_-Todos los diás de mi vida_-conteste atras de mi hoja

_-¿VES? Esto es divertido ¿o no?, además asi cambio mi rutina_-me sonrio

Me sorprendí- _Ja Ja Ja yo pienso lo mismo_.

-_Como te llamas?-_me puso

-_Edward Cullen ¿y tu?-_ si íbamos a tener este tipo de platicas seguido, tendría que comprar un cuaderno, llevaba ya 3 hojas

_-Bella Swan_

Seguimos con esa platica, me dijo que ella trabajaba en una editorial como escritora, yo le platique que escribía para una revista llamada "La ultima posibilidad", ella me pregunto que hacia y aunque a mi me dio pena contarle le dije que yo era quien decidía si la historia era lo suficientemente atractiva o romántica para publicarla, podría jurar que estaba 10 tonos más rojo que el color de un tomate.

Pasaron los días, y nuestras pláticas seguían. Sabía que a las 4:30 cuando iniciaba mi hora de comida ella llegaba a su oficina, así que me quedaba comiendo en mi oficina para hablar con ella, ella se reía y me decía que fuera a comer a la cafetería, pero yo me excusaba diciendo que no me gustaba como se llenaba la cafetería y prefería comer en mi oficina, cuando la verdad era que quería estar con ella, ¿enamorado? Si.

Quería entrar a su oficina y decirle que la amaba.

Quería pedirle su teléfono o su dirección.

Quería invitarla a comer.

¿Cobarde?

Mucho

Me encontré riendo más de lo normal, Emmet y Jasper habían notado mi cambio y siempre que me preguntaban yo solo decía "Una chica"  
Mis amigos se alegraban, la última vez que había tenido una novia había sido hace 3 años

Y antes de conocer a Bella no buscaba tener otra.

Me descubrí sonriendo todas las noches y pensando en ella antes de dormir y siendo mi primer pensamiento al despertar.

.

Estaba decidido hoy se cumplían tres meses desde hablarnos y hoy le diría que la amaba y le pediría una cita , era una ley.

Estaba en mi oficina esperando, ya eran las 6 y Bella no llegaba, ya me estaba preocupando, cuando vi la familiar luz en mis papeles.

Voltee sonriente y la vi en toda su gloria

_-Lo siento, junta-_dijo con una mueca en la cara.

-_No te preocupes_-les sonreí, ya habíamos conseguido unos cuadernos, para escribirnos nuestras notas_.-¿Y algo interesante?_

-_Me dijeron que tenían algo importante que decirme, y en un rato me llamaran_-dijo con otra cara de fastidio

_-Pues ni modo, trabajo_-tambien yo hice una mueca

Era el momento

Empecé a escribir "Bella, Yo te amo"

-Hey amiguito-dijo Emmett asustándome y yo cerre mi cuaderno rápido, si Emmett lo veía no me dejaría en paz hasta que muriera.

-Que pasa Em-dije nervioso, me había dado un susto de muerte, además de que cuando se fuera le enseñaría la nota a Bella

-Huy, un amigo no puede pasar a saludar a su cuate, me hieres güey-dijo secándose una lagrima falsa

-Hay que nenita-hice un puchero y use el tono "tierno"-me perdonas?-le hice ojitos

-No lo se güey-dijo Emmett siguiéndome el juego-Chance y si

-Awww gracias-le guiñe un ojo, parecía un gay pero el juego era divertido-¡Ahora lárgate de mi oficina!-le grite mientras lo empujaba, y Emmett reía

-Extrañaba a este Edward-dijo antes de desordenarme más mi cabello

Regrese riendo a mi silla y cuando vi mi cuaderno me llegaron de nuevo los nervios, lo abrí en la pagina indicada y conte hasta tres para mostrar mi nota

1

2

3

Cuando la mostre

Bella ya no estaba.

Me sentí idiota debi haber pateado a Emmett afuera apenas entro.

.

.

1 Semana

2 Semanas

3 Semanas

4 Semanas

5 Semanas

6 Semanas

.

.

Demonios!

Bella no había regresado, hace 6 Semanas que no la veía, y mi vida regresaba a la estúpida monotonía.

Levantate

Bañate

Vistete

Toma el metrobus

Camina al edificio

Sube las escaleras

Giro a la izquierda

Mirada extraña de Jasper

Giro a la izquierda

Emmett mirándote con lastima

Le regresas la mirada pero con enojo, no te gusta la jodida lastima

Gira a la derecha

Topa con el ventanal gigante

Observa el edificio que se encuentra adelante

No noticias de Bella

Sientate en tu silla

Tállate los ojos, no debes llorar

Empieza con el articulo

Llora UN POQUITO

Rompete en nudillo golpeando el escritorio con frustración

Cambiar de hoja, debido a que esta ya esta mojada

Observar el cuaderno de notas

Ver todas las notas

Llorar más.

.

.

Asi por 6 malditas semanas.

.

.

Rutina de a diario, pero esta vez, en ves de golpear el escritorio, te tapas los ojos con las manos y apoyas los codos en el escritorio, y reflexionas lo jodida que esta tu vida.

Una luz cala tus ojos.

Te paras dispuesto a cerrar las persianas, no quieres nada que te recuerde a ella

Hasta que reaccionas que ya no es hora para que te llegue a ti la luz, y solo te llegaría por medio de un reflejo.

Te pones como loco a buscar de donde viene.

Y la vez

Tres pisos mas arriba y dos ventanas a la derecha

Le sonríes.

No se fue, ella esta ahí.

-¡_Me ascendieron! ¡¿No es genial?!-_me enseño en su cuaderno

-_Extremadamente genial_-le escribí de vuelta.-_Pero te extrañe ._

Vi que salía de su oficina y pude ver por la ventana de las escaleras que iba bajando

Sali a su encuentro

Baje como loco.

Cuando Sali del edificio la vi afuera del suyo.

Me vio y sonrio y yo por supuesto le regrese la sonrisa

Me enseño una nota_-¡Te extrañaba igual!_

Reí y le enseñe MI nota_-"Bella, Yo te amo"_

Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió

Corrio entre todo el gentío y se lanzo a mis brazos

Gloría pura, olia a fresas y se sentía como una muñeca.

-También yo te amo-me dijo

¿Esos fueron cantos de angeles?

-Mi bella-Dije antes de Besarla

**Les gusto?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
